majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Cookie 4IS
Cookie 4IS (Aiess) is one of the main heroines or love interests for Naoe Yamato in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-2. She is both a new character and one of the new female protagonists in the series. She is also one of the new IS series robots built by Tsugaru who is also considered by the robots as their father. Her first appearance was when she confronted Yamato and Cookie 4 attacking only Cookie and capture Yamato in a net. After some things that happened Cookie 4IS is looking for a new master and thanks to Yamato, Cookie 4 and Tsugaru she can stay in the Shimazu dorm for the time being as she would be captured by Kuki otherwise. Like the original Cookie, she has all possible emotions but unlike the original she can't transform into different forms. The reason for her human-like build was because she is supposed to serve the master she wants to server. She can use both real food as well as electricity to charge up. But she prefers real food as it is more tastier. Her favourite food is popcorn. She refers to people who are temporary master as well her real master as meisters . Her nickname after the Kazama family took her in is Aisu (named after her series number 4IS). After being saved by Cookie 4 she refers to Cookie 4 as her older sister(naming her Ane-sama) in her other forms she calls her also respectably. After a while she becomes good friends with the Kazama family and is also a target to Momoyo's sexual harassment much to her dismay. Story (Majikoi! A-2) Appearance Her appearance is similar to that of Cookie 4 since she is based of the Original Cookie 108 forms. There are some differences though between her and Cookie 4. She has more green/grey hair and her hair is a bit shorter than Cookie 4. 4IS wears her hair in the same ponytail-like fashion. She has green eyes and like Cookie 4 her body is similar to that of human young-adult person. She also wears a green suit that is similar to Cookie 4's suit with additional attachments like weapons if needed. Like Cookie 4, she can take off the armored parts if needed. Personality She is robot girl with a huge amount of pride in her abilities as an IS robot. Aisu is also quite self-conscience as when she first brought Yamato to her secret hide-out while joking about how lucky he is that he gets to spent under a roof with a pretty girl and later in the story also. Next to that she gets pissed off quite easily like a child when Yamato teases her during her route and also she gets provoked easily. Aisu is also quite picky when it comes to choosing a master as she didn't want to serve anybody but only who she acknowledged as her master. After spending time with the Kazama Family this changed a bit. Like Cookie 4, she all possible human emotions but unlike Cookie 4 she doesn't stay calm and shows her emotions easily. When spending more time with the Kazama family her personality was comparable to a cute living that is quite curious about the human world. She is quite respectful to both her sister/brother (Cookie) and her father Tsugaru as Cookie saved her from being captured by Kuki and Tsugaru, who made her. When fighting she often fights dirty as seen when she first fought against Cookie and later against Cookie 6IS. Both of them she fought using tricks like attacking when off-guard or using tactics like a hidden floating laser to attack an opponent by surprise. But despite that like the other robots she won't harm humans. Also when sparring she seems to underestimate her opponents a lot and is too depended on her data (as shown during her fight with Cookie). Another example is when she first met Kawakami Momoyo she thought she was just a ordinary human because Momoyo's data isn't with the martial artist list and this case was also with Yukie (because she didn't look really strong to 4IS) Abilities and Skills Being a robot of the Kuki-Corporation she seems to be really reliable when it comes to house-work. Cookie 4IS original purpose has always been a personal servant for humans which makes her excellent as shown in her route when taking care of people. Next to that she also has some skills in combat as shown during the route where she first calculates the opponent and then fighting them. When in combat she mainly uses long-distance or artillery weapons like a machine gun, rocket-launchers and guided lasers, but she can also use weapons like a blade. Her blade is Cookie-blade and her level with the blade is almost at the same level as Cookie 2. Later on in her route, she learned a bit of Kawakami martial arts. This altogether makes her quite a formidable opponent for normal people and most martial artists. She also seems to be really durable as shown in her route where she took Cookie 2's signature technique head on and didn't have any visible damage (she commented that that attack really hurts while crying). A while later she fought against Cookie 6IS and he commented that Cookie 4IS despite being a girl her body seems to be really tough. Later in her route she took on a guided laser attacks from Cookie 108IS to protect Miyako and didn't have visible damage from it. Although her body is really tough, if an attack is strong enough she can still be hurt and weakened by it, as shown in her battle against Cookie 6IS and her battle against 108IS. Gallery Chara-p-cookie4is.jpg Cookie108.png Wall-cookie4is-02s.jpg Cookie 6is.jpg cookie_4is_by_arkfield-d675qgp.jpg 51scNEGwpAL.jpg 13090111031118237cca8533be.jpg 36997271_p6.jpg Cookie.IS.4.full.1556969.jpg Maji.de.Watashi.ni.Koi.Shinasai!.full.1557009.jpg scenario-cg-cookie4is.jpg rough-cookie4is.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg 14.jpg 17.jpg guishen_0319EV_079_14_01.jpg Trivia *She sometimes begins her sentence with digit,digit when makes a sly face. *Aisu always tries to get Yamato back for all the teases he has done to her which often results in a failure. She even learned some Kawakami martial arts to get back at him but it still failed. *Even though she has all human emotions, she stated in the beginning that she never used tears and sadness since she never knew such things, at the end of her route she learns as Cookie 4IS always said during her route what sadness really is. *At the end if you choose purely for Cookie 4IS, she will join Kawakami Academy and becomes a Kawakami student with Yamato in class 2-F. *Her favourite food is popcorn, which is funny since the Original Cookie is specialized in making popcorn. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:2-F Class Student Category:Love Interests Category:Kuki Corporation Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai A